Te necesito conmigo
by Teren92
Summary: Es un one-shot que muestra el "afecto" que siente Holanda y como se siente con respecto a Belgica


Te necesito conmigo.

Bélgica;

A pesar de los años sigo esperándote, que te decidas venir conmigo y dejes al imbecil de Antonio, tengo mas que ofrecerte, Soy Holanda tu hermano, estoy junto a Lux y solo falta que tu te decidas unir a nuestro equipo que es donde deberías estar.

Malditas diferencias que nos separan Bel, No sabes cuanto necesitamos ese toque femenino en el equipo y mas aun te prefiero con lovino que con mi peor enemigo.

Lo tengo claro, No nos entendemos del todo, tu no justificas mi personalidad ni mi manera de actuar, pero tu no sabes por lo que yo he pasado, son muchos años los que nos separan y tú ni te has tomado el tiempo de oírme, ¿porque si de jóvenes nos llevábamos bien, decidiste alejarte? No se, que cruzo por tu mente cuando yo me independice y no me acompañaste, es mas ni me ayudaste; pero eso no importa espere el tiempo que creí necesario para volver a pedirte que estés a mi lado, mas no, otras vez las influencias de otros nos alejan Yo estoy mejor con el comercio y la influencia de los protestantes británicos frente a ti, con tu agricultura y la influencia de la Iglesia católica francesa, Esta bien lo acepto he perdido nuevamente, pero ya me siento mas tranquilo sabiendo que dejaste a ese tipo que tanto detesto y cesado esos celos de preferencia, aun así no sabes cuanto quisiera ser de tu agrado, o no que tan solo me comprendieras.

Somos muy diferentes, Lo sé y no entiendo como puedes ser mi hermana, Lux tiene mas parecidos, pero de ti, discúlpame si empiezo a dudar, ya que nunca me has demostrado estar de mi bando, ni siquiera cuando quise atacar a España, pues tu te opusiste y estando tu en medio, y sabiendo de mi debilidad por ti, entonces dime ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No te iba a atacar, conoces perfectamente mi odio hacia tu protegido, y aun después de tu independencia, ¿velas por él? no comprendo.

Me han traicionado muchos, he tenido que bajar la cabeza frente a varios, y mi vida han sido difíciles lecciones que ahora me sirven para poner en práctica tácticas de conquista, Soy cerrado, Rudo, terco y miles de cosas mas de las que estas al tanto.

¿Sabes? He dejado mi orgullo de lado, estas consciente y me alegra por un lado, pero también me decepcionas otra vez; he aceptado tu religión que era lo que mas nos desunía, pero ¿no basta para que podamos charlar como amigos, ni siquiera como unos conocidos?

Contigo soy paciente como jamás lo he sido con otra persona, tengo un propósito que por mucho tiempo creí; era la unión de nuestros países, pero después de pasar por tanta gente Canadá, Corea, Indonesia, me doy cuenta de que busco otra cosa y es aquello lo que produce mi gran necesidad, estoy de alguna forma decirlo ¿obsesionado?, me siento terrible, me volveré loco, el sentimiento no esta permitido y mas aun sé que no es compartido, me lo he dicho miles de veces, por algo tu estas en todo momento para él, ¿es obvio no?, ¿entonces por que aun sabiendo eso….Mi corazón no deja de latir cuando tu estas cerca?

Se desata la primera guerra mundial y por el único motivo que no participo, es por que no estoy en forma, es mas ni tengo ánimos de golpear a alguien, solo quiero paz, un momento de tranquilidad y disfrutar lo que he cosechado, quiero olvidarme de ti, Tú nunca estarás cerca, no me comprenderás, ni obviamente serás mía; la única manera que

He encontrado de conocer gente son los bares, oh si grandiosos lugares, beber, beber hasta perder la consciencia y olvidarse de los problemas, llegar hecho basura a casa y dormir para ojala no despertar mas.

Segunda guerra mundial, Pensé que yo era tonto por las peleas, pero tío alemán como siempre me supera, Lux y yo por suerte nos zafamos de esta nuevamente, evitar compromisos en los que no tenemos pito que tocar es lo mejor.

Como siempre Bélgica eres de nuevo mi gran duda y preocupación, ya he visto que España se ha declarado neutral, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué acaso ese desgraciado no piensa ayudarte a deliberar por tu estado, cuando tú en tantas ocasiones lo has defendido?

Es un gran alivio para nosotros dos saber, que has conseguido tu neutralidad de nuevo, pero ciertamente mi odio hacia el gallego crece, por egoísta.

No sé si es mi gran estado de embriagades lo que me hace ilusión verte frente a mi con el ceño fruncido o ciertamente es real, La discusión en nosotros se hace presente como en tantas otras ocasiones, ¿Qué te están atacando pese a tu neutralidad?, ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?¿Donde esta Antonio ~?, yo aquí estoy disfrutando de mi nueva pasión y obsesión y tu vienes a estorbar…Fueron duras palabras creo, pero ahora tengo mas carencia de información sobre las mujeres, ¿Cómo me viene a pedir ayuda, cuando ella nunca se ha dado la vuelta a preguntar como estoy, ni me la ha ofrecido, espera que vaya en su rescate cuando mil veces defendió y apoyo a mi enemigo, el cual ahora no la esta auxiliando, antes que a mi?, que ingenuas son, o mejor dicho eres.

Suelta su rostro entristecido frente a mi y toma asiento a mi lado

-No se que esperas Bel, no me das motivos para apoyarte, nosotros no somos ni conocidos, ¿Por qué no vas por Antonio u otro país?

-Porque somos hermanos, nos conocemos, y muchas veces me has pedido unirme a ti, Antonio…Antonio teme a los alemanes y ellos fueron quienes me atacaron.

-¿ahora somos hermanos?, es cierto que te ofrecí unirte…vengo años pidiéndotelo, pero cesé y la verdad ya no espero lo hagas, hace mucho que dejo de importarme, además, ¿que coincidencia me lo pidas justo ahora no crees?

-Por favor Holanda, necesito tu ayuda es la única vez que te la he pedido, los otros países están la mayoría involucrados no puedo pedirles algo cuando su situación puede no ser muy diferente.

-No es la única vez, pero este bien me pensare si darte mi protección o no.

Giro evitando su rostro, necesito pensar, ayudarla no esta en mis planes mentales, pero…ash! Además, tendría que armar ejércitos y bla bla…

-Esta bien Holanda, tengo otro hermano después de todo, si tu no quieres…

-Lux esta conmigo Bel, puede que ahora seamos tus hermanos, pero en nosotros existe la palabra equipo y lealtad y si no acordamos hacer algo no lo hacemos y ya.

-Entonces ¿que?, ¿debo resignarme a posiblemente perder mis tierras?,¿ por que los hermanos que tengo no son capaces de intervenir por mi?

-Yo no he dicho aun que no lo vaya a hacer, es el simple hecho de saber

¿Por qué debería Tenerte conmigo?

-Tú sabes la razón

-No, no la sé, pero me he decidido ayudarte, he recordado algo.

Le cojo la mano y salimos lo más rápido posible del bar.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que razón encontraste?

-Ninguna o tal vez muchas

-Explícame, ¿que es?

-Te amo, y eso no tiene explicación.

Bel se detiene en seco sin soltarme, me mira fijo y directo, yo respiro profundo y le miro serio, ninguno habla hasta que recuerdo que ahí prisa.

-¿no tenias apuro?, hay que ir por Lux…

-Si, es cierto y Holanda, aquello si tiene explicación.

Se adelanta, ahora es ella quien me jala, voltea delicadamente me sonríe como cuando éramos mas jóvenes o talvez como nunca lo ha hecho y enseguida puedo olvidar toda molestia hacia ella, no se como tomar esto, posiblemente solo estés agradecida de mi apoyo, o tal vez otra cosa… ¿en que piensas? Eso nunca será, de momento no importa, estas aquí conmigo y es todo lo que necesito para estar bien…solo te necesito conmigo.


End file.
